


the hand that gives

by ifllamascouldfly



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fluff, Kissing, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-19
Updated: 2016-04-19
Packaged: 2018-06-03 06:42:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6600814
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ifllamascouldfly/pseuds/ifllamascouldfly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam kisses like he is starving.</p>
            </blockquote>





	the hand that gives

**Author's Note:**

> a teeny prompt fill I took way too long to actually write

Castiel has seen hunger before, watched bones grow brittle and skin stretch thin over emptiness. He has felt it gnawing at his stomach, loud, angry, demanding to be heard and acknowledged and sated. He knows hunger and its parasitic takeover. He also knows that it is easy to quiet.

Sam kisses like he is starving.

They were gentle, at first, soft sweet chaste things that were barely more than lips pressed together with the barest sweep of a tongue. Sam kissed him like he was spun sugar, or a paper crane folded and tucked with the smallest touch.

Those turned to teasing nips and stinging bites and searching tongue, little whimpers like it hurt to pull away for air. Castiel just held on to Sam, let him take his mouth and his breath and everything he had to offer.

This kiss had started out desperate and hungry, and Castiel had been prepared for an ache in his jaw and his hands and his neck from the way he clung to Sam. But it is turning gentle, suddenly, it is slowing down to Sam breathing into Castiel breathing into Sam.

Sam pulls away, then, still whimpering just the slightest bit at the loss, like always.

He smiles that devastating, breathtaking smile of his.

“I’m glad you chose me, Cas.”

“It was an easy decision.”

This kiss, Sam’s smile pressed against Castiel’s, crooked and off centre and imperfect, this is the best kind.

**Author's Note:**

> Hit me up for prompts or squeeing at my [tumblr](http://tangerinellama.tumblr.com).


End file.
